The Robe
by starfireten
Summary: Inspired by a NaruHina picture on Tumblr. Hinata always wanted to see what it would feel like to wear her husband's Hokage robe, what will be Naruto's reaction? Read and find out! Also please review and is set after "Naruto: The Last"


**The Robe**

 **By: Starfireten**

Me: This story was inspired by a picture that I had found on Tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy it and check out my community for Naruto and Hinata called, "The Home of NaruHina"! Love you all and I hope you check out the other NaruHina story I wrote called "Valentine Chocolates"

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto nor do I own the characters, because trust me I would make NaruHina happen sooner haha~

It was early morning when Hinata was the first person of the household to awaken from her slumber. It was usual for her to be the first one since she was the one who woke her children and sometimes her husband if he had a day off, which today had been one of those days.

She smiled softly when she looked over to see her husband, Naruto Uzumaki, who was sound asleep with a snore here and there. She hid the giggle that had almost escaped her lips because she noticed that her ramen lover husband was _drooling_ on his pillow.

'He's still adorable...' She thought, with a soft smile on her face.

After a few moments, she finally had gotten out of the bed and started off her day by going around and picking up clothes that were around the floor in the living room. She picked up Boruto's jacket, which needed to be washed, Himawari's sun dress that was gifted to them by Shino, and the last thing she found on the floor was….

"Why did Naruto leave his robe on the floor?" She asked herself, as she went to retrieve the garment off the floor.

She looked from side to side and smiled a little bit. She had always wanted to wear his robe, but she could not because he constantly wore the Hokage robe all the time and also she did not want to in front of her friends since she thought it would be embarrassing, even if she was the Hokage's wife.

She began to position the robe around her shoulders and make sure it would not fall off. She walked over to the mirror and twirled slowly. She liked the fact she could smell her husband's scent on the robe and that it felt warm. She sat down on the floor and curled herself into a ball. She closed her eyes for a little while since she decided it was not a big deal since the other three were still asleep….or so she thought.

Naruto had woken up after Hinata had left the bed and head off into the living room. He got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. About 20 minutes later, Naruto walked out of the bathroom with only a blue tank top and his frog boxers. He began to look around the room, to see if he could find his Hokage robe so he could put in the laundry room for his wife, but he could not find it.

' _Maybe Hinata knows where it is…'_ He thought, as he started to walk into the living room.

"Hey Hinata do you know where my…"

Naruto was interrupted when he looked straight ahead to see his loving wife was curled up in a ball and was _wearing_ his robe. There was only one thing that was going through the blonde Hokage's mind.

' _She's so…cute!'_ He thought as he started to walk up to her slowly.

He then noticed that she was fast asleep on the floor with a huge smile on her face. This was one of the moments that made Naruto fall in love with her all over again. He gathered his wife up into his arms and carried her bridal style back into their bedroom. He laid her down on their bed, but did not put her underneath the covers. She looked pretty comfortable with just his robe on her. He climbed into the bed after he settled her in the bed and held her close to him.

' _Note to self...Make sure to tell Hinata that she looked adorable in my robe and tease her-ttebayo…'_ He thought as he began to fall back into his slumber.

Boy, it was a good morning to have a day off to spend it with his wife and his children, who were surprisingly still asleep.

 **The End!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this and how much I love you all. I don't think I would be inspired if it was not for you guys. Well I'm going to leave it here and hopefully there will be more to come! Please read and review, and check out my community!**


End file.
